


Being Stuck In A Closet Isn't Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Barbarryn, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Coming Out Day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope it doesn't seem half-assed or rushed. I wanted to get this out before today ended. </p><p>Anyhow, Happy Coming Out Day to all you queer-folk! No matter if you're in or out of the closet or if your gay, bi, pan, trans, genderfluid, or any other member of the community, I give you all my love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Stuck In A Closet Isn't Fun

Arryn stared at her reflection, hands continuously clenching and unclenching. Tears were spilling down her cheeks, eyes red and puffy. Today had gone so horribly wrong. She knew she shouldn’t have been so naïve as to believe it’d go as she dreamed it would. 

Instead, the teen was giving the horrible rejection to her news that dinner. She had tried to come out, an incredibly personal and nervous event for any youth. Arryn had prepared herself for the many heart-breaking out-comes, whether her parents be angry with her or disappointed. 

But. . .they were neither. They were. . .in denial. They refused to accept their daughter as bi, refused to believe she loved more than one gender. Her mother’s exact words were, “Oh honey, it’s just a phase. Soon it’ll blow over.” 

Arryn’s legs had felt like jelly as she bolted to her room, nearly tripping over herself as she locked her door and threw herself on her bed. Both her covers and pillows were soaked within minutes. 

Now she stood, body still shaking with silent sobs as her hazel eyes bored into her distraught self through the mirror of her bureau. 

Her dad had knocked on the door several times, with several different tones. At first he seemed gentle which morphed into annoyance the later times. But the most recent knock, he had been quiet and almost tired. 

They had since stopped trying to break down her door and finally decided their daughter needed some time alone. Arryn was grateful for that. She didn’t know how long it’d be until she could face them – look in their eyes without flinching or shrinking the slightest. 

Arryn glancing over to her bed as her phone vibrated. 

She walked closer, picking it up slowly. It was a text from “ **Barb :D** ”. It read: 

_Hey. I know you told me you were planning on telling mom and dad today. Did you? How’d it go?_

Despite the heartbreak she was still feeling, the raven haired girl couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of warmth from hearing from her best friend. She had nearly forgotten she had already told Barbara about her sexuality. The blonde was the only to know, well, until now. 

Her fingers were still shaking gently as she typed a response. 

_Not well._ She answered ambiguously. 

**Barb :D** _Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to?_

She smiled. It was comforting to know she always had the blonde to rely on, even when her own family seemed to deny her. Instead of texting a reply, she hit the phone button beside Barbara’s contact id. She placed it up to her ear, soon receiving an answer. 

“Hello? Arryn?” The teen’s voice rang in her ears, the raven haired girl sitting down on her bed. “You there?” 

“Yeah. . .yeah I’m here, Babs.” 

“So. . .it didn’t go. . .y’know, as you hoped?” The blonde asked, her voice clear through the phone. Arryn nodded, even if Barbara couldn’t see her. 

“It didn’t. They. . .they don’t believe me.” 

There was brief silence before the teen asked, “What do you mean?” 

“They. . .they think it’s ‘just a phase’ and that I’ll get over myself after high school. That all these feelings aren’t _real_ and I’m just confused and _don’t know what I’m doing_. All this talk at school and all the news is _messing with my mind_ and I’ll realize I just like boys – boys alone – once I mature even though I know - I fucking _know_ \- I’m not going through some ‘phase’.” By the end of her rant, she was crying a fresh wave of tears. All of her frustration had been unleashed after being pent up and she hoped Barbara realized none of it was directed at her. 

When there was silence on the other end, Arryn nearly wanted to break down once more. Great. Now Barbara had abandoned her. 

The Texan hung up and threw her phone at the wall, curling into ball on her bed. She whimpered into her knees. She knew she must’ve looked like a complete mess but she didn’t care. 

The noise of her phone must’ve caught her father’s attention. 

“Arryn?” Her dad’s voice was muffled by the door. “Please. . .please open the door. Your mother and I just wish to talk to you.” 

“No.” The girl mumbled loudly, knowing that she wasn’t ready for another fight. 

“Sweetheart, we just –,” 

The raven haired girl lifted her head to croak, “I said no!” Her father read the message loud and clear and left, giving the teenaged girl peace. 

Just as Arryn was ready to climb under the covers and shut her eyes without bidding her family goodnight, there was a thump at her window. The girl looked left with wide eyes to find a familiar face staring back at her. 

She leapt up, hand clutching her chest. Arryn stared at Barbara who was grinning sheepishly, gesturing to the bottom of the window. Catching her drift, the younger girl reached across her mattress to lift the window up, screen as well. The blonde soon threw herself into the room, tackling Arryn to the floor. 

The both yelped as they hit the ground, Barbara giggling as the Texan’s hands accidently tickled her sides. She lifted her head, finding herself resting on the girl’s chest. She smiled, poking Arryn’s cheek. 

The raven haired girl gave a weak and sad smile. 

The Canadian frowned. She moved closer, cupping the girl’s cheek. “Hey, hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t hang up on you on the phone. I was. . .well, I was running here while you were talking. And I heard you and I’m so sorry this had to happen.” 

“It’s not your fault, Barbara.” Arryn clarified, wrapping her arms around Barbara’s back. The blonde moved closer, nuzzling her nose into the nape of her neck. “You’re the only person I can tell things to and they’ll believe me.” She smiled and gave the other teen’s cheek a light peck. “So thank you.” 

Barbara blushed as she pulled her head away, smiling shyly. “Listen, Arryn, I. . .well I just wanted to say,” she cleared her throat. “Ah, y’know, fuck it!” the blonde placed both of her hands on Arryn’s cheeks, turning her head to kiss the raven haired girl. 

The younger teen’s eyes flew open in surprise before she giggled and kissed back, eyes now half-lidded. 

It ended too quickly with Barbara nearly falling off the bed. “I’m _really_ sorry! I shouldn’t have done that, especially after you told me your parents didn’t accept you I just-,” 

“Barbara!” The teen snapped her fingers in front of the blonde’s eyes. When her blue eyes met hers, she smiled and said, “Can we do that again?” 

She grinned and tackled her onto the bed.


End file.
